In the past, free rockets have been used in the light antitank application that have a chemical warhead or other type warhead that is propelled to its destination by a rocket motor to allow the warhead to perform its kill function. These devices are range limited for shoulder fired applications because the blast environment (rocket exhaust) limits the velocity.
Therefore, it is an object of this invention to provide a high velocity projectile accelerated to hypervelocity by a rocket that has an energy absorber therein that accomodates momentum transfer from the rocket to the projectile.
Another object of this invention is to provide a velocity amplifier in which velocity amplification is caused by a momentum transfer between two or more projectiles.
Other objects and advantages of this invention will be obvious to those skilled in this art.